Percy Jackson, Planeswalker
by THE5dead
Summary: As the title says, Percy becomes a planeswalker and returns to his home after years being gone. What happened while he was becoming a champion of the multiverse? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_They say that we are not alone. That our beloved Earth is but one in the endless ocean of worlds on which life thrives. Some believe that these "other worlds" exist in the far reaching void of space. Others entertain the possibility that such worlds are nothing more than mere copies of our world spawned in realities out of sync with ours. The truth however, is known only by a select few. These are beings who have seen past the veil of darkness that divides them and have traveled among the many lands they have discovered in order to learn all they could, enforce justice and order, become stronger and more powerful, or to spread malicious evil. These beings did not discover this knowledge however. This gift was imbued upon them the day they were born, waiting for the right time to ignite. There is one such being in our world; a young boy, soon to come of age; born to a mortal mother and divine father._**

_Thank the gods!_ Thought Percy Jackson as he came upon the hill that guarded the place that had been his home for so many years. He was eighteen now and had just returned from doing the Twelve Labors of Hercules in order to receive permission to wed his love, Annabeth, from her mother, Athena, the goddess of wisdom. As he began to climb Half Blood Hill, he suddenly noticed a familiar figure standing atop its peak.

"G-MAN!" Percy shouted in joy. Grover jumped at the sudden blaring of his nick-name and turned to see his best friend racing up to greet him.

"PERCY!" he cried as he realized his best friend had returned. Percy stopped running once he reached the top and was standing not three feet from his best bud, who pulled him into a bear hug that lifted poor Percy a good four inches off the ground. "Where have you been?" Grover said smiling as he put Percy back on the firm ground.

"Where indeed." Said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Percy and Grover snapped their heads in the direction of the voice to find Artemis standing before them in her eighteen-year-old form, a questioning expression on her face.

"Lady Artemis," Percy calmly said as he bowed before the goddess of the hunt "what are you doing here?"

"Do not change the subject Jackson." Artemis threatened, narrowing her eyes on the black haired teen, sending a pang of fear though his mind.

"Okay, okay," he said with is hands raised in front of him "Athena sent me off to do some things." He took a step back so as not to enrage her or, if he already had, be able to make a mad run. Artemis rolled her eyes as she witnessed this but made no comment. Grover had already backed away a good ten feet, not wanting to be near the object of a god's anger. Percy had taken notice that Artemis had chosen to use his last name instead of calling him "boy" but had no intention of pressing the matter.

"A little vague for a proper answer." Artemis replied with narrowed eyes.

"What do you expect? Athena had me promise not to tell anyone."

"That's hardly an excuse." The venom in her voice was quite apparent.

_Where had this come from?_ Percy thought to himself. It was not like her to just snap at him over trivial things like this. What's more, it was equally uncommon for her to just appear out of nowhere just to start a fight with him.

"I'm sorry okay? But Athena made swear on the river Stix not to tell anyone about where I was until she lets me, and that's not until after I complete my last task." Percy explained, backing up more as he sensed her temper stir even more. Contrary to what he thought she was going to do, she simply huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, finish whatever you have left to do, but expect an explanation afterwards." She growled before snapping her fingers to teleport away.

"What was that about?" Percy turned to Grover as they started walking down the hill into Camp Half Blood.

"I don't know Percy, but she has been tense for a while now, and to answer your question, no one knows what she's doing here. She's been visiting every week for the past three months now, and every visit she would get meaner the other campers, even some of the girls found their way onto her bad side."

"She hasn't killed anyone has she?"

"Heh, not yet, but she's getting there." They turned as they came upon the training grounds as Percy began making his way to his cabin.

"So, any new campers?" Percy asked putting his hands in his pockets, his right hand toying with Riptide.

"Well," Grover paused as if to contemplate the best way to word his next few sentences "yes, but the only one worth mention is that you have a new brother. Other than that-"

"What?" Percy was shocked and excited at the same time. He had not had a brother since Tyson, and that was years ago. Needless to say, Percy was more than anxious to meet his new sibling. "Where is he? I have to meet."

"Uh, Percy I don't think that's a good idea," Grover said hesitantly.

"And why is that?" Percy quizzed with a smirk on his face, his eyes still beaming bright.

"Well, he's been really busy lately and told everyone in camp that he'd rather not be disturbed." Grover seemed nervous.

"Oh come on," Percy shook his head "I bet all he needs is a little family reunion. Where is he?" Suddenly, there was a low hum running through Percy's head as Grover's voice sounded within his mind.

_He's at the lake._

"Thanks Grover I'll see you later." Percy said and began running toward the lake himself. Grover stood dumbfounded as he watched Percy head off. _But, I didn't say anything_ he thought to himself. That's when it truly hit him like a sledge hammer, Percy was going straight toward his end.

"Percy wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy didn't bother trying to hear whatever Grover was trying to say, he was too anxious to meet his new half-brother to even bother saying hello to his friends as he ran right by them. He was just about to reach the lake's shore when all of the sudden, his right side cramped up in a knot so tight that it caused him stop dead in his tracks. He leaned forward with his left arm cradling his side in order to subdue the pain. It never left but Percy was able to get it under control so that he could continue on. He berated himself for having that cheesy double-beef burrito for lunch, but then again, he didn't think he would be running like a man with a dog trying to take a bite out of his posterior. Holding his side, he began walking again, intent on meeting his new brother and then going to propose to Annabeth.

Meanwhile, Grover was running franticly. He couldn't believe Percy had somehow gotten the information he wanted. Grover doubled his pace, if Percy got to the lake before him, he was sure he'd never see his friend again. The problem was that he had no chance of catching Percy, especially with head start he already had. That left no other choice. He reached the Artemis cabin ignoring the glares he was receiving from many of the hunters and rapidly knocked on the door. He hoped that since he saw Artemis on the hill that it would be some more trusting of him. The door swung open to show Thalia Grace standing in the opening.

"Hey Grover," she said with a warm smile "what's up?"

"Percy," Grover panted frantically, his eyes showing the fear he possessed for his friend "he's heading for the lake." At this, Thalia's eyes widened in fear. He had just returned, the last thing she wanted was for him to leave again, and if he reached the lake, that was a high possibility.

"Find Nico," she ordered rushing by him "I'll try and stall him." And with that she sprinted off en-route to, hopefully, intercept Percy.

"ARGH!" Percy growled as he continued walking. This was not the burrito; that was for sure. Burritos don't cause severe cramping in your legs. Right now, he had and immense pain crawling through his right leg and his gut was getting worse. Whatever this was, it was not making things easy. Finding a fallen log nearby, he decided to sit down and have a rest. Looking forward, he was pleased to see the lake shore not more than a hundred feet from him. All he needed to do was get up and walk just another fifty paces and he'd be there. But right now, that fifty paces seemed like a mile due to his pain wracked leg. Nevertheless, Percy couldn't help but smile. He was not only going to meet his new sibling, but become an engaged man on the same day. Slowly he closed his eyes in order to imagine her in a wedding dress. She was beautiful with no doubt in his mind. Her blonde hair was done into a nice hair bun and her grey eyes were burning straight into his.

_Annabeth._ Percy's eyes shot wide open. That wasn't his voice; in fact, that voice sounded nothing like him. And yet, he heard it plain as day in his head. It was even more clear than when Grover had told him just where William-

"Wait a minute!" when did he learn the name of his brother? He hadn't even met the-

_I love you William._ Percy's eyes bulged out of his head. That was Annabeth's voice ringing in his head. What was going on here? Was it all in his head? If so, then how did he know who William was? Fear began to creep into his heart, had he lost her? No, that wasn't possible; she would never do that to him…right? Dread taking over him, he shot up from his sitting position. The pain of that act was immense, but ignored it for now. He began sprinting, his leg crushing the bone, his side burning. He managed to go about forty paces when suddenly, another bolt of pain shot strait through his head.

"AAAGGHH!" Percy Screamed as he fell to his knees. It was like his own skull had turned against him and was trying to either bust out of his head or crush his brain, he couldn't tell the difference at the moment. That was it. He couldn't keep going like this not if he wanted to last the day. Laying down on his side, he held his head in his head as the pain in his skull got worse and worse.

_What was that?_ William's voice sounded in Percy's head through all the pain.

_Oh no,_ Annabeth's voice sounded_ that sounded like Percy. He can't catch us like this._ At the sound of this, Percy's chest burst with an immense pain no different than what was coursing through the rest of his body. With this, Percy screamed in anguish as every inch of his nerves burned and his mind began to lose itself to the horrid pain.

"Oh my gods!" Williams voice sounded from about twenty or so feet away.

"Percy!" Annabeth's yelled immediately after. Percy looked up to see the two running strait towards him, a fearful look in their eyes.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed from another direction. Percy didn't hear her. All he could think about was the pain he was enduring. That was when a strange, bright green light began to emanate from him. Soon, it had engulfed him in bright, sea-green glow that pulsed with a life of its own. The three demigods backed away in case the light was of any danger. Through his pain wracked eyes, Percy stole a last glance at his love only to see what he had feared. Annabeth had forgotten to hide the kiss mark along her neck, giving Percy a perfect view. His heart tore and shattered in his chest as a single tear, slowly, painfully, slid from his eyes and down his cheek. Then suddenly, there was a bright flash followed by a powerful force that sent the three campers flying backwards unto the ground. Thalia shot back up from her landing to see if Percy was okay, but there was nothing there. He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_And so, young Percy's journey began. Pulled in by the power of his spark, Percy was flung into a world unknown to him. There, he would master his gift and begin his journey through the many worlds of our existence. But what of the world he had left behind? What of the friends who he had so abruptly left? Torn by the loss of his friend, Grover vowed that he would never let such a fate befall any of his friends and went on a quest, from which he returned with a new fire within his heart. William's love for Annabeth soon died as he was too stricken with the loss of the brother he had heard so much of. Annabeth however, found only pain. For her treachery against Percy, her own mother, Athena, demanded that she be forced to perform the same task Percy had, the twelve labors of Hercules. Artemis's visits to Camp Half Blood ceased after that day. She also become more cold and withdrawn. Poseidon, Percy's father, fell into a state of depression so deep that it took all the gods' comfort to help him recover. For two years, this was the state of Camp Half Blood, until one day, on the anniversary of Percy's loss, something happened on that day._**

_Ugh, I am bored as Hades. _Artemis though as she led her hunters through the forest. There had been reports of a strange monster roaming the woods near Pittsburgh so Zeus decided to send Artemis and her hunt to investigate and, if possible, put down this new creature. Right now though, there was nothing really out of the ordinary. Sure there was the occasional hydra or Minotaur but hardly anything interesting. Whatever this creature was, it sure didn't like being seen.

"Lady Artemis," came Thalia's voice from behind her "we've been walking all day. I think we should set up camp." Artemis didn't answer, for nearly a minute she was in complete silence as they continued to walk through the quiet forest. Thalia was just about to sigh and slump her shoulders when Artemis broke the deathly quiet.

"There's a fresh-water pond nearby," she said in a monotone voice that sent chills down Thalia's spine "we'll set up camp there. I'll patrol the perimeter." Once they reached the pond, the hunters began setting up camp while Phoebe and two other hunters went to set the traps and find dinner for the night. Artemis immediately began venturing around the outskirts of the camp as she patrolled for any sign of trouble. Though she remained vigilant and alert at all times, her mind was far from being within the moment.

_Two years,_ she thought to herself as she leapt to the branch of another tree _two years and nothing._ When Percy had disappeared, Artemis had made it her duty to find him no matter what. She searched every corner of Earth but found nothing. Hades said that he had never received Percy's soul which meant that he had not died yet. After an entire year of searching however, it soon became apparent that either Percy didn't want to be found - a prospect that made Artemis even more glum- or that he wasn't even on Earth anymore. Either way, there was no way they were going to find him, and if he did disappear from the face of the Earth, it wasn't likely he was going to just appear right out of the blue. Though she didn't like either of the two, Artemis desperately wanted it to be former. At least then she'd have a chance to find the only man in the world who was worthy of her respect. He had taken the sky for her, the friggin sky! If that was not proof that he deserved the respect of the goddess of the hunt, then there was no hope for men. Artemis sighed deeply as she remembered when the news had reached her ears. She didn't think she'd ever seen so many tears shed in a single day. The entire camp had broken down upon the news of what happened to Percy. Thalia was one of the worst off. When Artemis went to question her, she had the most defeated look on her face Artemis had ever seen, and her body language spoke of not a hunter, but of a failure and a disappointment. Olympus was even worse. Poseidon never leaved his palace and several of the other gods looked as if they had been stabbed in the heart. When Percy's mother found out, she nearly died of sorrow, but for some reason-

"AAAHH" echoed the cry of a hunter, causing Artemis to snap out of her reverie and look in the direction of the scream. No sooner had she began running towards the sound that a loud, disturbing, frightful wail echoed from the same direction. Artemis's heart quickened. The only thing that such a foreign sound could mean was that they had found the creature they were hunting to begin with. She quickened her pace when the sound of battle began to ring in the air. This was no ordinary creature; nothing could scare the hunter so badly that they'd scream. Artemis reached the camp only to find that it was in shambles; the hunters were all rushing towards the direction of the unearthly howling, a look of dread and fear that Artemis had never seen before on their faces. When she looked in the direction of the fight, her eyes shot open and her heart stopped in pure fear the likes of which she had never endured before.


	4. Chapter 4

This was no mere monster. It was something strait out of a horror story. It was a horse, but it was far more terrifying than anything that Artemis had ever seen. It was massive; at least one half bigger than any other stallion in the world. Its hide was a thick, midnight black with a sheen of sapphire coating it. Underneath its skin, its muscles, thick and powerful, rippled with every jolt and jerk as it fought off the hunters. Its eyes were not eyes; they were two deep balls of azure flame that billowed from their sockets. There was no mane or tail. Instead, there were flames of blue and green that burned eerily bright and seemed to obey the will of the horse. Artemis stared at the creature as it flailed and bucket in its frenzy to out maneuver the hunters. She pulled her eyes off of the beast to assess the condition of the battle. Her hunters had it surrounded, but they were also disorganized and uncoordinated which was a first for them. Even Thalia was struggling to maintain order while keeping clear of the black horse's wrath. She looked over to Phoebe only to have her eyes widen. Phoebe was standing over another hunter who had a scorch mark on her shoulder. Artemis's eyes turned back to the horse and narrowed. No one and nothing was going to hurt her hunters and get away with it.

"Gather on me!" she ordered out loud. Within seconds, all the hunters had regrouped behind Artemis and had their bow drawn and aimed at the horse. The horse stopped its actions and now stood still, waiting for its opponents to make the next move. Artemis drew back her bow and aimed for the horse's head. In that instant all her fear seemed gone, all her anger seemed extinguished and nothing but those eyes of blues fire seemed to exist. As she looked into them, she saw many things; wisdom, strength, and greatness. Looking deeper, she caught sight of what she thought was her imagination, but for a fraction of a second, she thought she saw those eyes turn a beautiful sea-green. She shook herself from her daze not a second after falling into it and focused on the arrow in her hand. She calmed her breathing as she steadied her shot.

"FIRE!" and with that, her hunters unleashed a barrage of nearly a hundred arrows at once. At that moment, the dark beast let out a massive, wailing sound that sent chills through Artemis's body. Then, as if of its own volition, the flames of its mane surged out in large arcs and converged into a wall of flames that scorched each and every arrow, turning them into mere ashes. Artemis's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she saw this, this creature was beyond anything she had ever seen, let alone faced, and now here she was surrounded by her hunters, going toe-to-toe with a beast capable of matching Hestia in a battle of flames. Suddenly, the black beast lunged out of the flames and blew right through the hunters as they frantically dived out of the way to avoid the rampaging beast. As it rode through the battered camp, Phoebe found an opening and took it. Pulling back her arrow, she aimed for its flank and fired. The arrow hit bulls-eye. The horse wailed in pain and bucked as the arrow sunk into its skin. Its tail whipped out and a streak of blue and green fire flew through the air until in came upon-

"THALIA!"

It was too late, as the entire right side of Thalia's chest was engulfed in flames. She screamed in pain as the horse galloped off and into the woods. All the hunters immediately forgot about the retreating creature and ran towards their injured lieutenant. Artemis pushed passed her hunters and came down to kneel beside Thalia whose screams continued to flood the air.

"Quick," Artemis ordered three girls behind her, "get the medical tent set back up!" the three girls needed no further words, within a minute, the tent was up and Artemis rushed in carrying Thalia.

Ten miles south of where the hunter had set up camp, a small tent sat next to a tree about twenty feet from a stream and waterfall. Standing next to the tent was a man in what appeared to be a set of 17th century clothing. He wore a white tunic with a sapphire blue, leather coat. The hood was up and covered the entire upper half of his face. He wore a pair of brown pants with leather boots of the same color as his coat. He was currently leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, hugging his three swords close to him. A sudden sense of dread washed over him, causing to smile as he heard the all too familiar wails of the black horse. He turned to look upon his spirit mare. His smile however, faded instantly the minute he noticed that his precious horse was trotting with a limp.

"Are you okay girl?" the man asked with concern in his voice. In response to his question, the dark mare slowly turned to one side, the arrow in her flank making itself known with a silvery shin. Immediately, the man dropped his swords and ran over to his horse. He took a moment to examine the wound. It was not deep, but it was definitely painful.

"Be still." He commanded to the mare who stood completely still and slowly relaxed her muscles. Gripping the arrow tightly in his right hand, the hooded man took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, he placed his left hand onto the mare's flank, which soon became cold under his touch. With little effort at all, the man pulled the arrow out of the horses flesh. She didn't even twitch. The man then moved his left hand to the wound as bright, golden light surged from his hand.

"Who did this to you" he asked.

* * *

**AN: After this chapter, I'm taking advise on what i should do to improve my writing. also, I'm taking suggestions on who is to be Percy's lovebird. **


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis was in a state of panic. The burns that the black horse had inflicted on Thalia were not healing, not even when she ate enough ambrosia to revive the dead. Thalia's screams had dropped but not by much. Every breath was a pain wracked wheeze, every movement was an agonizing burn, and every thought in her mind was of the pain and a wish to die.

"APOLLO!" Artemis screamed to the sky in panic. No sooner had her brother's name been spoken that the very man appeared in a bright yellow flash.

"Hey lil' sis," he said with a smirk on him "what's u-" his voice caught in his throat as he looked at the burned hunter on the bed.

"Oh my gods!" he rushed over to Thalia and immediately began his healing efforts "What happened?"

"We found what we were looking for." Artemis' despair was more than present in her voice.

"The mystery beast?" he asked turning to look at his sister who gave a sad nod.

"It was a large, black horse with strange fire on it," she said looking to her lieutenant "we tried to stop it but it went through us like we were nothing." Apollo grew slightly fearful at this. Sure Artemis would slip up every once in a while but she would never admit that her prey had outright escaped, let alone that not even the combined force of her and the hunters were no match for the thing. Apollo looked back to the severe burns on Thalia's chest as the hunter wheezed in pain. He closely examined the burns and realized that they weren't even affected by his healing attempt.

_What is this?_ He thought to himself _it's like my power's completely useless._ Suddenly, a loud scream was heard outside the medical tent. Both gods' eyes fell on the flap of the tent. Apollo looked over to his sister and what he saw terrorized him. Artemis was shaking like an earthquake and her eyes were filled with a fear so great he thought that Chaos himself was coming to destroy them.

"No." Artemis whispered before sprinting outside in hopes that her fears weren't true. Apollo followed closely. He was on edge from seeing his sister tremble the way she did. Upon arriving at the source of the scream, the godly twins looked to see Phoebe and several other hunter with their arrows trained on the woods, a look of absolute terror in each of their eyes. Following their gaze, the two gods found themselves staring at an image that scared Artemis even more than the horse. It was the horse with a man riding on its back. The man was wearing a dark blue coat made some strange kind of leather; the hood was down and covered the entire upper half of his face. The lower half sported a thick, beard similar to the one Leonidas had in the movie, 300. A pair of dark brown trousers adorned his legs while his feet were covered by a pair of country style looking boots that were the same color as his coat. Altogether, he had a very 18th century look to him except for the hood and material of his coat. The thing that caught Artemis' attention however, was the man's armaments. Strapped to either side of his belt was a two-and-a-half foot long sword while a third sword, larger than the others, rested strapped to his back. At that moment, the black horse rose onto its hind legs and leg out its sickening wail while the man stayed perfectly balanced on its back. Artemis could not imagine anything more frightening than what she was looking at. If the horse itself was too much for her hunters, then how powerful is the man on its back? Not wanting to find out, Artemis raised her bow and notched an arrow. Aiming for the man and forcing the terror down, she dawned a stern face.

"Who are you, man?" she questioned spitting the word 'man' as she always would. In response, the man merely smirked then dismounted from his horse with such skill, it seemed almost graceful. He patted the horse's side and rubbed its snout before moving to stand in front of it.

"Would you care to show me to your wounded?" the man asked in a voice that made all the hunters shiver. It was deep but possessed a youthfulness to it, suggesting that he was in his mid-twenties. It held a gentle tone but there was a spark to it that suggested he was a great warrior.

"I asked you a question," Artemis hissed deeply "who are you?" The man smirked as he released a chuckle that sounded more like a lions per.

"Interesting question, because who I am also pertains to what I am, and what I am is a man with a hidden face." The man stated in his same, calm tone. Apollo fought the urge to smirk at the movie reference.

"We can see that dirt bag." Phoebe growled as her eyes narrowed in frustration.

"I wasn't insulting your skill of observation, I am simply inferring as to the paradox of asking a man who hides his face who he is." He replied calmly. A look of understanding, if not realization, fell upon Artemis' as well as the rest of the hunters', faces.

"Oh." Phoebe breathed. Apollo was now fighting the urge to laugh; it had been a while since he saw that movie and here was someone using it to make his sister and her hunters look like morons.

."Now I will repeat my question," he continued "Would you please show me to your wounded so that I may heal them?" Artemis tightened her grip on her bow. Did this man really think that she would let him anywhere near her hunters?

"What makes you think I would allow you anywhere near them?"

"Arty," Apollo interrupted "Thalia's wounds are nearly fatal and my power isn't helping. He rides the beast that burned her; he might be able to help." Needless to say, Artemis found nothing about this scenario that pleased her. Her hunters were terrified, Hades, SHE was terrified of the horse, and the man in front of them was being hardly cooperative. To make matters worse, her lieutenant was in critical condition.

"Of course it wouldn't," the man said calmly but there was a sternness to it "the only one that can heal the damage of spirit fire is the being from whom the flames were derived, and luckily, Nasha's my spirit mare." In response to his words, the black horse let out a snort, shooting puffs of blue flames out its nostrils. Artemis was at a complete loss. What did he mean by spirit mare and spirit fires? These questions did little to quell her lack of trust in him, but at the same time, the fact that he knew something that they didn't that had the potential to heal Thalia, made him valuable.

"If we show you our wounded," she began hesitantly "do you promise to heal them?" At this, all the hunters looked to Artemis with bulged eyes. The man took no notice and simply smiled.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will bring no harm to you or your hunters." He said as thunder raged in the sky.

_How does he know of the River Styx?_ Artemis though to herself as she eyed the man while signaling for him to follow her. The walk to the medical tent was silent yet tense. As the man walked he sensed the hunters walking alongside him, a hateful glare in each of their eyes as they kept their bows ready to kill.

_They certainly haven't lost their touch._ He thought to himself humorously as they reached the tent. Artemis led Apollo and the man into the tent to see Thalia on the bed, still wheezing in pain from the burns. Artemis' heart nearly broke as she returned to the sight of her dear friend in agony. Immediately and without a word, the man practically floated over to the hunter and began examining the damage. After only thirty seconds, the man took a deep breath as he put a hand just above her burnt skin.

"She is either immensely lucky or her soul is stronger than she lets on. Most people would be dead by now." Before anyone could comment, a beautiful, golden glow began flowing from his hand and into Thalia. After only seconds, the burns were completely gone and her breathing turned calm and relaxed. Artemis was in awe as was Apollo. This man had just healed a wound that would have killed her if he hadn't showed up.

"Is she okay?" Artemis spoke hesitantly.

"Yes," man replied "but she needs rest to fully recover from the trauma." Artemis breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Well," Apollo finally spoke up "I better get back to Olympus. I have a lot to report." He then teleported away in a yellow flash, leaving the silver goddess and the man alone with the unconscious hunter on the bed. An unusually awkward silence fell upon the room until Artemis looked back at the man to an image that caused her breath to hitch and her heart to quit beating. The man had dropped his hood.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in so long, but no one seems to be willing to give their opinion on who should be Percy's lady. So until that happens this story is on hold so I can move on to other stories while you review and vote on his girlfriend.**


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis was at a loss for words. What could she say? This man had dropped his hood and had given her a sight far beyond anything she had ever seen. He was gorgeous. His hair was short and wavy, and was a beautiful jet black that had a particularly bright shine in the light. His cheek bones were strong and his jaw was proudly broad but had a sleek quality to it. His lips were slightly small but immensely full at the same time. But what caught her off guard the most were his eyes. He was blind. Two glazed over eyes stared directly into hers, causing a sense of vulnerability to seep through her being. His flesh was marred by a scar that had obviously been induced by fire. It covered the areas around his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. This scar however, was of the same color as his skin, meaning it had heeled for the most part. But even with the scar, she was sure he could have made Apollo jealous. How can this man be scarred so badly and yet somehow possess an appearance that would make Aphrodite swoon?

"Please do not gawk," the man said plainly, "I don't much like being the center of a woman's attention." That threw Artemis for a real loop. Did this man just say he doesn't like having female eyes on him? Artemis quickly shook herself free of the paralysis she had fallen into, and decided to bring up a subject matter that intrigued her more than his face.

"You're blind." She stated a lot less flatly than she wanted.

The man simply chuckled to himself and said, "True, but it's a fact I am proud of."

Artemis raised an eyebrow quizzically, a spark of curiosity flowing through her, but before she could speak, the two were engulfed in a bright flash. Once they could see again, they were in the council room on Olympus with all the gods sitting on their thrones, baring looks of suspicion, curiosity, disdain, spite, and (knowing Aphrodite) lust. Zeus seemed particularly displeased as he stared at the man, sparks of electricity dancing in his hands. Artemis felt uncomfortable being next to the man that her father's fury was about to be unleashed on, so she slowly walked over to her throne and took a seat.

"Now," began the king of the gods, "I've been told some interesting things about you. But first, you will identify yourself."

The man responded simply by smiling and saying, "No." Zeus' grip on his bolt tightened as his eyes narrowed on the man.

"What?" he practically growled. Artemis was shocked to say the least. There weren't very many who could simply stand there and deny Zeus so outright, Percy was the only other-_(Sigh), damn._ Why did everything have to remind her of him?

"No." the man repeated his answer which made Zeus' fists tremble with anger. In an instant, a bolt of raging lighting was fired from the Master Bolt and strait at the man. The hearts of many of the gods stopped as they watched the deadly element sped towards the man. Suddenly, the lightning struck home. Zeus' and the other gods' eyes went wide. The man was unharmed. There he stood, completely motionless, as huge quantities of electricity danced around him in a fashion so elegant, it made all the goddesses become mesmerized by the spectacle. Even Artemis and Athena found themselves enthralled. Zeus stood in front of his throne, completely shocked by what the man had done. Poseidon was also shocked, not by what the man had done but by what the man was doing. As he stood there, the electricity around him turned from furious jolts to a water-like flow that reminded him of a rolling river. It was at that point that the man chuckled out loud, breaking the gods from their state of awe.

"Ah Zeus," the man said, shaking his head with a smirk on his face, "six years and yet you have not changed even in the slightest." Thunder began rumbling as Zeus' anger flared with uncontrolled intensity. He gathered all the he had in his master bolt until it was glowing almost blindingly bright. Yet the man did nothing. He simply stood there and smiled as a massive blast of lightning was hurtled at him. Once again, the attack hit its mark, but the man was uninjured.

"Perhaps I should remove my coat for you." He said to the now exhausted god of lightning, raising several eyebrows in his direction. "This," he continued while grabbing the collar of his coat, "is devil skin laced with Ravnican chainmail forged by Niv-Mizzet himself. Neither fire nor lightning can harm me while I wear it." Both fear and confusion surged through the gods. Fear because they now knew that this man was protected from their assaults. Confusion because they had not even the slightest idea of what he had just said. Where does devil skin come from? What was Ravnican chainmail? Who was-

"Niv-Mizzet?" the man suddenly chimed in, shocking all of the gods out of their thoughts.

_Did he just-_

"Read your thoughts Athena?" the man interrupted again, "Yes. Yes I did." If the gods weren't surprised before, they sure as Hades were now. That was when Ares couldn't take this man anymore.

"It may be immune to fire and lightning," the god of war growled, drawing his sword from its sheath, "but what good is it against a sword?" With that, he charged the man and swung his blade down on him, completely oblivious the fact that the man had his own swords or, more importantly, he was currently crawling with electrical currents. The man brought his hand up over his head as if the catch the blade. It never touched him. Instead, the metal blade found the lightning which caused it to jump strait to Ares, launching him all the way back into his throne which crumbled under the force.

"Perhaps you should think twice before using a metal weapon to attack a man with ten-thousand gigawatts surging through him." The man said somewhat smugly. Ares climbed out of the rubble and puffed smoke from his lungs while giving an annoyed groan. "Now if you do not mind I wish to check on my patient." He finished right before a man sized portal appeared behind him. Without a word, the man turned around and walked into the portal as it closed and vanished behind him. Once the man was gone, the council room was silent for what seemed like hours. Artemis was mulling over all that just happened when she felt watched. She looked up to see a furious Zeus looking at her.

"Find out who he is and everything there is to know about him."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. I finally updated it. Also I would like to say that if you're wondering what took so long, I was, and still am, working on another fic. that i couldn't help but start.**


End file.
